


How could I say no?

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pillow Fights, Tickle Fights, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: If your wife asks you to let you boss fuck you in front of her, do you say yes?Well if your boss is George Washington, then of course you do.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	How could I say no?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kinktober 2020! This is day 8, voyeurism. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I honestly kind of want to write more with these three. It's really quite fun! I hope you enjoy!

“I’m sorry, what?” Alexander stared at Eliza, unable to properly process what she’d just said to him.

George seemed just as shocked as Alexander, but he had yet to say a word. Eliza on the other hand seemed to think that what she said was completely normal. Maybe it was, but Alexander hadn’t expected it one bit. “I said that I want to watch George fuck you. Is that too much to ask?” She raised her eyebrow at them both, clearly expecting a positive answer.

Alexander honestly couldn’t believe his ears. His beautiful, sweet, gentle, caring,  _ pregnant _ wife just told him that she wants to watch the  _ President _ fuck him in front of her. He could feel something stirring in his gut and he knew that he was going to do whatever she asked. He swallowed hard, then looked at George to see what he might be thinking. To his surprise, George’s expression went from shocked to pleased. Before he could speak, George turned to him and smirked a little. “Are you really going to turn down such a request from your wife, Alexander?” George purred.

Alexander looked between the two, from George’s flirtatious smirk to Eliza’s expectant gaze. He shook his head a little then stood up. He looked down at them both and smirked slightly. “Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” He said and bit his lip a little, excited for what was to come.

Eliza’s face lit up and she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Alexander, squeezing him tight. “Really!? Do you really mean it, Alexander?” She gasped excitedly.

Alexander chuckled and wrapped his arms around Eliza, holding her firmly against his body. “Of course I mean it, Betsy. If you want to watch George fuck me, who am I to say no? You know I would do anything for you.” He said and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She pulled back after the short kiss and snorted slightly. “Yeah, anything besides taking a day off.” She said.

Alexander looked at her then shook his head. “Don’t ruin the moment, babe.” He said, trying to hide his smile.

George chose that moment to stand up as well and try to diffuse the situation. “Now, now. Let’s not get into technicalities. How about we head on up to the bedroom and get this started?” He suggested.

Alexander looked at George, then grinned down at Eliza. They both nodded, then looked at George. “Sounds good to me.” He said.

He let Eliza go, but took her hand into his as he led the way to the bedroom. Once they got there, Alexander turned to Eliza and George so they could set up some ground rules. “Eliza, what all do you want us to do? What do you not want us to do?” He asked.

George nodded along with Alexander, then piped up to add some more specifications to the question. “Do you want us not to kiss? Do you want it to be a simple fuck, or do you want me to do some more things? Bondage? Anything like that? Or start off simple? Also do you have any positions in mind?” He asked.

Eliza seemed almost overwhelmed by their questions at first, then she seemed to take some time to think about it. She then looked up at them with a firm gaze. “Is this going to be the only time or would you do this again for me?” She asked.

Alexander wasn’t even shocked by her question at this point. He just shrugged a little and looked at George, then back at Eliza. “Well if you want to see us fuck more often, then I’m down for it.” He said.

George nodded along and smiled a little. “This doesn’t have to be a one time thing.” He said.

That seemed to help Eliza make her decision. She clapped her hands together once and grinned at them. “I would love to see something a little softer then. We can get more raunchy as time goes by. For now, I would love to see you just make love to my husband. I would love to see you do it in the missionary position too, if you can.” She said.

Alexander chuckled a little and shook his head. Of course she wanted to see something a little sweeter. However, he had a feeling she would get tired of the sweetness before long. “Sounds good to me.” He said and turned to George.

George nodded along and gave Eliza a soft smile. “You should take a seat wherever you would like, and we will make sure you get the best view possible.” He said.

Alexander watched Eliza push the large, plus chair they had right up to the bed. She quickly propped herself up in it and turned to them with the most innocent looking grin he’d seen since he caught Philip stealing cookies for his little sister. “I want to be as close to the action as possible.” She said.

Alexander laughed softly and shook his head. He then crawled onto the bed and rolled over onto his back and grinned at her, then looked at George. “What are you waiting for, big guy?” He asked with a small smirk.

George licked his lips and pulled off his own shirt. “Just taking in the view.” He said, then crawled onto the bed.

Alexander propped his knees up and spread his legs to allow George to fit between them easily. He touched George’s cheek as he leaned over him, then he looked at Eliza one more time. With her nod, he smiled a little and pulled George down for a soft kiss. He closed his eyes and melted against him. Something inside him suddenly felt so complete, and he had no idea what it was. “I’m all yours.” He whispered softly and looked up at him with loving eyes.

He loved Eliza so much, but he also had a love he couldn’t quite describe for George. He was so grateful to Eliza for requesting this, and allowing him to fulfill a fantasy he’d had for a while. He never told her about it, but it was just like her to know exactly what he wanted and help him make it come true. She seemed to feel the same way he did though, which just made the whole thing so much better. He laid back and smiled up at George and just admired what he could see. George’s body was absolutely perfect, and there was no true way to describe it. The closest Alexander could get was a strong, firm body hidden under a slightly soft exterior; it was perfect. He reached up and ran his fingers over George’s chest and grinned a bit. “You look good.” He said softly.

George chuckled and let Alexander do what he wanted, then he pushed Alexander’s shirt up as far as it could go. Alexander shivered as George admired him as well. “Not as good as you, son.” He whispered.

Alexander shivered, unable to describe the feeling he got when George called him son with that tone. He felt his dick harden and felt a little strange. Was it weird to get turned on by that? Did it even matter? Eliza wanted to watch a man fuck her own husband, and that wasn’t really weird so this was probably pretty okay too, right? It wasn’t like he wanted to be George’s literal child, so it was probably okay. He pushed the slowly rising panic down and just smiled a little up at George. “Well thank you, sir. Though I would have to agree to disagree. I don’t think anyone could really be on your level, especially not at your age.” He said and winked.

George’s gaze hardened a little. He reached down and pinched Alexander’s nipple, causing him to squeal loudly. “Are you calling me old?” He asked, then twisted his nipple slightly, making Alexander flail about.

Alexander squirmed and tried to get away. He batted at George’s hands, and when that didn’t do anything he did the only thing he could think of. He lunged forward and latched his teeth in George’s neck, biting the soft flesh as hard as he could. He expected a pained shout, but was greeted with what had to be the sexiest sound he’d ever heard George let out. It was a cross between a moan and a growl and it did  _ things _ to Alexander. He waited until George let of his nipple before he loosened his jaw. He gave the growing bruise a soft kiss, then lowered himself to admire what he’d done. He could already see the bruise growing, framed by the indents of his teeth. It looked amazing to Alexander and he found himself wanting to do it again. He leaned back on his elbows and hummed, unable to find any words to really say.

Eliza was silent as well, just watching them intently. She seemed just as interested in this new development as Alexander was, and he just knew he would have to explore it more at some point. He swallowed at the intense look George leveled him with, and he grinned a little. “I mean, you’re not young…” He said, responding to his earlier question.

Alexander didn’t even get the chance to worry about what might happen, or even regret his words. Before he knew it, George was tickling him. Alexander let out a loud, girlish scream that faded into loud laughter as he tried to squirm away. He was helpless under the stronger man, and all he could do was scream and laugh as he flailed about uselessly. He looked at Eliza with tears streaming down his face. “E-ELI-ZAAAAAAA! H-HEL-HELP MEEEEEEEE!” He screamed.

All he got was a loud laugh from Eliza, sealing his doom. He looked at her, utterly betrayed as she shook her head and grinned at him. “I’m not the one who called George old, honey.” She said.

Alexander just screamed louder and tried in vain to get George off of him. Nothing worked, but he kept trying. After what felt like years, but was only a mere minute, George stopped. Alexander laid there, panting and giggling as he tried to recover. His stomach was hurting from laughing so hard, and his sides were sore from George’s random jabs and rough pokes. He gave George a half hearted glare, but his giggles ruined their effect. George just smirked down at him and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. “Have you learned your lesson?” He asked.

Alexander looked up at George and nodded, then pushed himself up slightly. He discreetly grabbed a pillow to defend himself with this time. “Yes sir, I learned to never tell the truth.” He said with a cheeky smirk.

Just as George moved to pounce, Alexander whipped the pillow out and hit him right in the face with it. George immediately stopped moving, dazed from the sudden impact of the pillow. Alexander took the opportunity to flip them over, using George’s dazed state to his advantage. He pinned the man down and started to attack his sides in revenge, causing the man to howl with laughter. He had to really work hard to keep George down when he started to struggle. “Revenge, bitch!” He yelled.

He didn’t account for the other pillow, so before he knew it, it was his turn to be whipped in the face with one. He recovered quicker than George did and just grabbed the pillow he used earlier and hit George with it, only to get hit again. “Hey! That’s rude!” He yelled.

George clearly didn’t care if he offended Alexander with his actions, he just hit Alexander again. “You were the one who started it! You also called me a bitch!” He yelled.

Alexander laughed and hit George again, finding that this was more fun than he’d expected. He’d forgotten how fun pillow fights could be! “So what!? You’re the one who tickled me!” He yelled.

George yelped at the next hit, then hit Alexander again. He almost missed, but the pillow still clipped Alexander. “You’re the one who called me old!” George retorted. 

Alexander grinned down at George and hit him again, almost breaking the pillow open. They were much more rough than the average child would be, so they were quickly becoming sore. “That’s because you are!” He yelled.

George gaped, then he glared at Alexander. “You take that back!” He aimed at Alexander again, but missed. 

Instead of hitting Alexander, the pillow flew right into Eliza’s amused face. Both men immediately sobered up and stared at her with wide eyes. The pillow slowly fell down to reveal a very dangerous glare directed at both of them. They swallowed hard, and Alexander wanted nothing more than to sink into the bed. “Um… Are you okay?” He asked sheepishly.

Alexander hadn’t seen that look since he missed a date with Eliza two years ago. He hadn’t been able to sit properly for a week, what with the punishment she gave him. That was the first night she’d really taken control, and they realized they had a lot of shared kinks in regards to pain and her topping. It was a great night, but he didn’t really want to repeat it right now, especially since he was finally given the chance to have sex with his boss. He chanced a glance at George and saw the man staring at Eliza with wide, horrified eyes. “I am  _ so _ sorry, Eliza!” George yelped.

Smart man, apologizing so quickly. Alexander looked at Eliza again, trying to gauge her mood. Was she going to punish them both at the same time? While the thought was hot, Alexander wasn’t sure he really wanted that right now. He didn’t think Eliza wanted it either, which was what probably saved their asses this time. She just sighed deeply and gave them another pointed look. “Are you done?” She asked, voice flat.

Alexander quickly nodded and saw George do the same under him. Alexander hadn’t done anything, but he did have a part to play so he wasn’t any more safe than George was. He held his breath as Eliza got up and crawled onto the bed and smirked at them. She then ran her fingers down Alexander’s chest, then cupped his growing erection firmly. He gasped loudly and felt her grope his ass with her other hand. She even went as far as to press her chest against his arm, squishing her breasts against his body. “Good. Now, George. If you don’t behave and get on with fucking my husband, I’ll tie you to that chair and have my way with him myself as you sit there and watch. If you’re good, then I’ll consider not punishing you both, okay?” She asked in a falsely sweet tone.

Alexander bit back a moan as she slipped her fingers between his legs, pressing against all his sensitive areas. He breathed in deeply and nodded. “I’ll be good, Betsy. I’ll do whatever you want.” He said breathlessly. 

Alexander was helpless to her touch, he knew that if she took control then he would be an absolute wreck by the time the night was over. He looked down at George and saw a mix of curiosity and terror in his eyes. He was almost worried that George would go against her words and make her punish him. He swallowed hard, then breathed a sigh of relief when George finally nodded. “We’ll be good.” George said, then pushed himself up.

George looked at Eliza and gave her a small smirk. “I will make your husband scream for me and make you wish you were the one making him feel the way I will be shortly.” He said, a challenging look in his eye.

Alexander couldn’t believe his ears. George just fucking challenged his wife. If she didn’t act now, she would most certainly act later. He was going to fucking die tonight, all because George was a big fucking idiot sometimes. He bit his lip, then sighed in relief when Eliza let him go. “We’ll see about that.” She said, then went back to her seat.

Alexander watched her with wide eyes, then yelped when he was flipped onto his back once more. He looked up at George and couldn’t help but smile a little at the soft smile on his face. He would worry about his life later; he wanted to enjoy this moment with the man. “Hey.” He said softly.

George reached down and brushed the hair out of Alexander’s face, causing him to shiver slightly. “Hey.” George whispered back, then pressed a soft kiss to Alexander’s lips.

They shared a few soft kisses, acting as if the pillow fight had never happened. They were already getting lost in one another’s touch, and that was just fine to Alexander. He breathed in deeply, then shivered when George slipped his hands under his shirt. “Let’s get this off, shall we?” George asked.

Alexander nodded and did his best to shimmy out of his shirt while George pulled it. He wasn’t much help, judging by the laughs and muffled curses George let out, but he didn’t care. He was having fun, and that’s all that mattered.

Once his shirt was off, Alexander grinned up and George and winked. “That didn’t take too much effort.” He said, earning another laugh from him.

Alexander could see Eliza grinning a little from the corner of his eye, which eased his nerves a little. She was clearly enjoying this just as much as Alexander was. He pulled George down for another kiss, then nipped his lip slightly. “You look so damn good.” He whispered.

George looked down at Alexander with a heated stare and smirked a bit. “As do you, son.” He whispered.

George then kissed Alexander’s neck, then slowly moved down his chest. He stopped to tease Alexander’s nipples, making him squirm a little. He then kissed the one he abused earlier, then moved down some more. Alexander couldn’t help the loud giggle he let out when George found a particularly sensitive spot just under his ribs. “M-maybe not there.” He said with a laugh.

George seemed to contemplate this, then moved on. Alexander let out a sigh of relief when he felt him move down, glad he wouldn’t have to deal with the tickling all over again. He didn’t think he would survive if Eliza got caught in the crossfire again. He looked over at Eliza and gave her a soft smile. He could feel George’s soft lips moving down his body, gifting him with soft kisses and the occasional lick. He felt like he could lay like this forever, looking into his wife’s eyes as George gently kissed him. He grinned a little at her, then gasped loudly when George bit his hip, right above his hip bone. He looked down at George with wide eyes and almost fainted at how beautiful his playful, toothy grin was. The little gap in his teeth did things to Alexander that he really couldn’t explain. He licked his lips and rested back on his elbows. “What was that about?” He asked with a small smirk.

George played with the button of Alexander’s jeans, then undid it. He pulled down the zipper, never once taking his eyes off Alexander’s. He grabbed the hem of his jeans and boxers, then smirked. “Revenge, bitch.” He then gave one firm tug, yanking off the rest of Alexander’s clothes.

Alexander yelped loudly, then glared slightly at George. He felt his cheeks heat up from being exposed, but he didn’t really care too much; it was nothing Eliza hadn’t seen before anyways. He huffed a little and chuckled when George just sat back to admire him. “Taking my words and using them against me. Rude.” He said.

George just dropped Alexander’s clothes to the side and leaned over him once more. He kissed Alexander’s stomach and got a low groan from him. “It’s only fair.” He purred against Alexander’s skin.

Alexander shivered and kept himself propped up as he watched George kiss along his hip bone. He wasn’t going any lower yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. He looked over at Eliza and saw a tiny blush forming on her cheeks. Just the fact that she was getting so into it caused his dick to twitch, which caught George’s attention. He blushed harder when George just looked down at it, then looked up at him with a cheeky grin. “You shut up.” Alexander grumbled.

George just rolled his eyes in response and spread Alexander’s legs further, giving himself more room to work. He leaned down and kissed Alexander’s thigh then looked up at him through his lashes. “Didn’t say anything. Now be a good boy and grab the lube from the nightstand while I explore.” He said.

Alexander frowned at his words, then gasped when he felt George’s hot, wet tongue slide up his dick. He looked down at him and almost came right then and there from the sight alone. He fell back on the bed and covered his eyes with a groan when George wrapped his lips around the head of his dick. It was going to take everything he had to not cum too early. “It would b-be a little easier if you  _ didn’t _ do that while I was looking for the lube.” He growled.

George’s only response was to hum and take more of Alexander’s dick into his mouth. He started to do something with his tongue that drove Alexander absolutely crazy. He arched his back and cried out loudly, then looked at Eliza through half lidded eyes. “B-Betsy… Be a dear and grab the lube?” He asked.

Eliza seemed to be having quite a good time watching George pull Alexander apart. She had her eyes glued to what George was doing, and only spared a small glance in Alexander’s direction. “I believe George asked you to do it, love. Don’t be a bad boy, or I’ll have to ask him to spank you.” She said casually, as if telling Alexander about the weather.

Alexander gasped loudly, both from her betrayal and George swallowing around his dick. How was it legal to be  _ this  _ good at giving a blowjob? Eliza was great at it, but George was something else. Alexander moaned loudly and jerked up, only to have George pin his hips down. He struggled to move closer to the nightstand now that he had something to ground him, but he couldn’t reach. He huffed a little and squirmed, but it did nothing. He moaned when George started to slowly bob his head on his dick, putting pressure on just the right spots. “Well I would grab it if I could reach it!” He said finally.

George pulled Alexander’s dick out of his mouth with a wet popping sound, causing Alexander to blush more. He looked at George and saw the slight glare in his eyes and knew that he was walking on thin ice. “I almost want to threaten to punish you, but I also realize you do have a bit of a point…” He said.

Alexander smirked in victory, then yelped when he was flipped over onto his stomach. He pushed up a little and looked at George over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Uh…?” He asked.

George just pointed to the nightstand and smirked. “Go grab the lube.” He said.

Alexander frowned a little, then slowly crawled over to the nightstand. He was suspicious of George and what motives he had behind the change in position, though he could also just want a good view. He opened the top drawer to try and find the lube, then realized that they left it in the bottom one because Philip found it last time. He didn’t want to get up, so he just braced himself on the stand and leaned over more, pushing his ass into the air in the process. He grabbed the lube, and the pack of condoms they had then straightened up and turned to George with a bright smile. He stopped when he saw both Eliza and George smirking at him, then he realized what he’d done. He blushed harder and threw the lube at George, smacking his chest with it. “Y'all are perverts.” He grumbled, then shuffled back down on the bed.

George just laughed and grabbed Alexander’s ankles and yanked him back to where he was, causing him to yelp and fall back on the bed. Alexander huffed up at him and crossed his arms. “Is this just going to be you manhandling me all night?” He asked.

Eliza laughed musically beside him. “I wouldn’t mind that. I find it incredibly hot when you move my husband around like he weighs nothing.” She said.

Alexander shot her a glare, only to get an innocent smile in return. He really had no say in the situation. He looked back at George and saw the amused twinkle in his eye. “As much as I want to say yes to that, we did agree on making this a more… I guess you can say sweet night. I can manhandle you and spank you later, for now I’m just going to stretch you and make you cum before I make love to you.” George squeezed Alexander’s thigh as he spoke.

George then reached over Alexander and grabbed one of the pillows, then reached under Alexander and lifted his lower body. He then put the pillow under him and set him down so that his hips were raised slightly. “Comfortable?” He asked.

Alexander looked at Eliza and motioned for her to move her chair closer to where he was. He pulled the other pillow down and put it under his head, then took her hand for something to hold. He felt a little better about the whole thing now that he felt her closer to him. “Yeah, I’m good.” He said with a soft smile.

George smiled back, then popped the cap of the lube. Alexander watched him spread a liberal amount over his fingers, then slowly warm it up. He relaxed himself a little more and shifted his hips a little closer to George. He licked his lips and looked into the man’s eyes and smiled. “Ready when you are.” He said.

George chuckled and put his free hand on Alexander’s knee. He reached down and teased Alexander’s entrance slowly, just rubbing slow circles around it. He then pressed the pad of his index finger against it, but didn’t push in. “Tell me to stop if you need me to.” He said, then pressed his finger in slowly. 

Alexander closed his eyes and gasped softly when he felt George’s finger push in. It didn’t hurt at all, which didn’t come as a surprise to him. He’d been stretched the other night, so there was no issue fitting George’s fingers inside him. They were a little bigger than he was used to, but not by too much. He moaned when George pressed his finger around inside him, then slowly inserted the next finger. He appreciated how gentle George was being with it, but he was already getting impatient. He didn’t want it to end though, so he just bit his lip and pressed against George’s fingers, asking for more. He squeezed Eliza’s hand and cried out when George pressed his fingers against his prostate. He twitched and squirmed as George teased it, then inserted the third finger. He bucked his hips in need, searching for some friction on his dick as George teased him. He clutched the sheets tightly and tightened around George’s fingers. He needed more, and he needed it now. “M-more please…” He finally begged.

Alexander could just barely hear how heavy Eliza’s breathing was getting. He knew she was enjoying this at least as much as he was, and he was glad for it. He looked at her through half lidded eyes and jerked his hips in pleasure when he saw just how flushed she was. He wanted nothing more than to feel her tight heat around his dick, but he knew that would have to wait. He was about to have George’s dick inside him, after all. He looked at George and shivered at the look in the man’s eyes. “Do you want to cum, Alexander?” George asked.

Alexander nodded frantically, then swallowed back a moan so he could answer verbally as well. “Y-yes please… I wa- AH!” He jerked again when George pulled his fingers back and rammed them against his prostate.

George chuckled, then resorted to rubbing the bundle of nerves achingly slow, just so he could see Alexander squirm in need. “Very well. Do you want my mouth or my hand?” He asked.

Alexander nearly came at the thought of feeling George’s mouth on his dick again. There was no real question there, he needed to feel that again. “M-mouth please…” He whimpered.

Alexander watched as George shuffled back enough to be able to get Alexander’s dick into his mouth. There was no teasing this time, either. Once George had Alexander’s dick in his mouth, he started to roughly fuck him with his fingers and doing the most wonderful things with his tongue. It was almost too much for Alexander, but the thing that pushed him over the edge was the quiet moan he could hear coming from Eliza’s lips. His orgasm came as a surprise to all of them; he just suddenly cried out loudly, clutched Eliza’s hand like a lifeline, and came hard in George’s mouth. He shuddered as George swallowed around him and let his dick fall out of his mouth. He felt George pull his fingers out of him and suddenly he felt really empty. He whimpered softly and looked up at George with half lidded eyes. “Need you…” He mumbled.

The strained sound that came from George made Alexander feel powerful. George’s pants came off in what had to be record timing, and soon George had the condom on and was lined up with Alexander. “Ready?” George grunted.

Alexander spared a glance at Eliza and moaned when he saw her free hand in her pants, pleasuring herself as she watched. If Alexander hadn’t  _ just _ cum, he probably would have from the thought alone. Instead, he felt his dick start to twitch back to life. He squeezed her hand, then looked at George and nodded. “Ready.” He said.

The initial stretch only hurt a little; George’s dick was thicker than the strap on Eliza used on him. It wasn’t bad though, and it was quickly replaced by pleasure. George didn’t seem to want to go slow, either. The moment he was in, he set an almost brutal pace. He slammed his hips into Alexander’s, hitting his prostate dead on. Alexander couldn’t contain his moans if he tried, so he just let them all out. At one point, George had grabbed Alexander’s knees and pushed them up to his chest, bending him in such a way that George was able to slam down into him and Eliza got the best view she could possibly hope for. It was all so much, and soon Alexander found himself quickly reaching his limit. 

He reached up and grabbed George by the back of his neck and yanked him down for a kiss. He could taste himself on George, and he had to admit he kind of liked it. He pulled back enough to speak. “Harder… I-I want to cum for you.” He gasped.

George apparently didn’t need to be told twice. He slammed into Alexander harder, causing the bed to rock with each thrust. It didn’t take too many more before Alexander was spilling over his own stomach and he heard Eliza let out a loud moan of her own. He felt her squeeze his hand as she rode out her own orgasm with him. He heard a soft grunt from George and felt him stutter to a halt, having filled the condom with his own release.

Slowly, George pulled out of Alexander and tossed the condom into the bin. He then crawled up the bed and collapsed beside him. Alexander snuggled up close to him and grinned a little when Eliza crawled into bed with him. He laid there comfortably sandwiched between the two for quite some time before George spoke. “That… That was the best sex I’ve had in a long time.” He said.

Alexander chuckled and pulled Eliza closer. “I’m honoured. It was really fucking good.” He said, voice raw from all the moaning he’d done.

Eliza just giggled, then slowly sat up and straddled both men, pinning them under her. Alexander thought it was all innocent at first, until he saw the dangerous look in her eye. He swallowed hard, then looked at George who seemed to sense the same danger he did. He looked back at Eliza and smiled sheepishly. “Betsy?” He asked.

Eliza just smirked down at them, then pulled her hair back into a bun. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the side. “I hope you’re ready for another round. We’re going to have a discussion about pillow fights and when they’re appropriate.” She purred.

Alexander stared up at her and groaned softly. This was going to be a  _ long _ night, and he had a feeling he would get that spanking she’d mentioned earlier and so much more. He looked at George and tried to hide his smile. At least George would get it too. He couldn’t wait to see George at Eliza’s mercy.


End file.
